


Oppotunities

by LadyAmphy



Series: Cassandra [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmphy/pseuds/LadyAmphy
Summary: "Sit"The words washed over Vex as she entered the study. Sitting in the large winged back chair, was Cassandra looking every bit the part of the Lord and Lady of the Castle.





	Oppotunities

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Joma for putting ideas in my head.

Vex was laying on Trinket under the sun tree in the centre of Whitestone. It was surprisingly warm out, and she was enjoying having no responsibilities for the first time in a long while. Suddenly there was a tiny ringing sound coming from her wrist. Glancing down at the time piece that Percy had made for her, she let out a groan, causing Trinket to lift his head.

"Sorry Buddy I have to go. I'm late. She is going to be so disappointed in me.

"Sit"  
The words washed over Vex as she entered the study. Sitting in the large winged back chair, was Cassandra looking every bit the part of the Lord and Lady of the Castle. Vex fidgeted with her cuff as she made her way across the room to sit on the love seat opposite.

"Cake?" Cassandra's voice was sweet, questioning as Vex look down at the table in front of her and the array of cakes and puddings in front of her. Cassandra gave a small laugh. "I'm not here to interrogate Vex'ahlia, but to offer you an opportunity."

Vex's eyebrow raised just slightly. 

"As you know Whitestone has just begun to welcome trade agreements with the other cities. On top of that merchants have begun to send letters of inquiry about their wears they pedal. Percival has spoken highly of your abilities to get what you want. I was wondering if along with being Baroness of the Grey Hunt, if you would like to join me in the.." Cassandra paused, trying to find the right word. " uh, 'negotiations'. The job will require you to speak on behalf of the city and my brother and I, and would give you full control of the treasury."

"Full control" Vex eyes widened at the prospect of what the job entailed.

"Well yes. We are in desperate in our need of supplies and beginning new alliances. The Briarwoods took it upon themselves to sell on a lot of the furniture that Mother had chosen when her and father took over the castle. So we will need that as well as a fully furnished mansion I believe."

"Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Darling, my brother is hardly ever wrong when it comes to knowing ones potential. If you feel like your not up to it, by all means you can decline. I will not hold you to it. If you ever need time away from it to go back to your forests and your bear, the time will be granted. I don't want you to be unhappy here. Not when when you make my brother happy."

Vex looks down at the time piece, watching the thin red line move around the face of the thing Percy called a face. 

Looking back up, she saw Cassandra regarding her with a neutral look. It made her look older that the 18 years that she was.

"I accept your terms. I do have some ideas about the mansion" Vex said finally

"Wonderful. I will have the documents drawn up immediately. This will be so much fun. The other cities won't know what hit them." Cassandra smiled.

Vex winked.

"Darling. You have no idea. Now about this money."


End file.
